Yumie Tachibana
Yumie "Sapphire" Tachibana is a character from Super Fighters Megamix, who is originally introduced, and the minor protagonist of Mighty Henshin Denjin Warriors along with Tazz Haywood, Vert Henderson, and Kodama Purrott. Sapphire is a veteran agent, a veteran martial artist, and medic from Chiba, Japan. She is also the founder and the leader of Denjin Warriors Zero along with Zoey, a half-sister of Blossom, a mentor of Akagi, Blossom, Cerina, Jyna and Rokket, and a friend of Velvet Leonhart. Biography Appearance Sapphire is described as being incredibly beautiful by nearly everyone around her. She is a tall, very busty, athletic, statuesque, beautiful, and mature looking woman with a slender, curvy, and buxom figure. She has long brown hair that extends past her waist and usually keeps tied in two loose ponytails with silver highlights/streaks on her bangs, dark brown eyes, fair skin, very enormous breasts, plump lips, and cobalt lipstick. Despite being in her earlier thirties(30-32), she maintains the appearance of a young woman and her earlier and mid 20s figure. The most distinguishing feature of Sapphire is her enormous and massive bust, and round voluptuous hips. Personality Sapphire is a warm, loving, cheerful, exceptionally kindhearted, courteous, lustful, confident, and endearing kind of woman. She is incredibly courteous and friendly towards everyone around her, and she is well-loved. Outfits Outfit 01: In her first outfit, She wears a shiny midnight blue long dress with tails, short big puffy sleeves which cuts off at the top of her chest, and a midnight blue choker. Her dress is combined with a silver metallic spaghetti strap top & a skirt, black bike shorts, tied with a black obi around her waist, white boots & fingerless elbow combat gloves with white gauntlets, and white knee pads. Outfit 02: In her second outfit, she wears a white fitted crop sleeveless top which shows big cleavage, a shoulder holsters with straps, black cargo pants, gray tactical arm & shin guards, black tactical fingerless gloves and boots, and a sapphire parachute pack. Outfit 03: In her third outfit, she wears a a long-sleeved white kimono-style blouse with a high collar under a long short sleeve black dress with big puffy sleeves which are being held by a broad, purple obi. The sleeves of the blouse is tucked in the sides of a jade vest and tied with a cobalt obi around her waist, and a royal blue skirt with a split in the middle revealing her pair of short navy blue shorts. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her very sizeable cleavage and expose her chest out of the vest. She also wear a pair black fingerless gloves and ruby grappling combat gloves with gold and white gauntlets, jade choker on her neck, dark brown mid-calf boots with gold and silver greaves and shin guards, and gold and black shoulder guard. The outfit is inspired by and fused by Tsunade of Naruto series, Tsukiumi of Sekirei series, Temari of Naruto series in The Last version, Hinata Hyuga of Naruto series in The Last version, and Baiken of Guilty Gear series in Xrd: Rev 2 version. Costume 04: In her fourth outfit, she wears a white/sapphire sexy leather armor biker jacket that matches with tight leather pants which exposes her chest, her shoulders, and her backside. Underneath she wears a metallic sapphire sports bra which expose out of the jacket and reveals her very sizable cleavage, metallic sapphire studded belt, steel blue boots, black fingerless rider tactical gloves witch gray gauntlets, and a pink parachute pack. Costume 05: In her fifth outfit, she wears a primarily metallic gray dress resembling a quilted fabric parka jacket/coatdress with accented bodice/skirt, blue belts and pink ribbons with heart symbols, heliotrope(purple-pink) designs along both sides of stomach and chest, underarms, and on the edge of the skirt. Her most notable features are the bouquet of large red roses she carries with around, and her revealing heart bust window, exposing her metallic shocking pink sports bra which shows her very sizable cleavage. She also wears black shoulder holsters which set the straps under her breasts, steel pink leggings/pants with ultra pink stripes, hot magenta grappling gloves with gray heart designs, dark gray boots with heliotrope lines, and hot pink high-tech backpack with straps under her breasts. The outfit is inspired by Elphelt Valentine from Guilty Gear in original Xrd version and ‎Mei-Ling Zhou from Overwatch series in heliotrope version. Story Background Super Fighters Megamix Yumie Tachibana. A veteran martial artist and a medic. Velvet Leonhart, her best friend, once told Sapphire, "To preserve peace, I must put an end to the Scherzen Brand and it must be stopped." These were Fieara's last words to her. 3 years after Sapphire heard of Fieara's disappearance, she received an invitation to the tournament. "I need your help. Come see me, Sapphire." The letter was signed "Velvet Leonhart". A confused Sapphire says, "What? Velvet is alive? "Sapphire enters the tournament to see if her long lost friend still lives. Mighty Henshin Denjin Warriors Gameplay and Abilities Fighting Style Sapphire is technical character who uses the mixture of Hachijou Style Karate mixed with Mishima-Style Karate, Pi Que Quan, Daito-Ryu Aiki-Jujutsu, Counter Fiend Combat, and Savate to create the unique Hybrid Martial Arts style. Sapphire has a combination between Chun-Li, Lars Alexanderson, and Kazumi Mishima's moves as she gains their Demon Slayer, Flash Punch Combo, Hazanshu, Impulse Plus, Hazan Tenshokyaku, and Magnetic Knee & Magnetic Knee Blast. Her own moves include vicious punches, kicks, and strikes, and another skill where she flurries her opponent with several punches as well as knocking her opponent with both a roundhouse kick and a straight kick. Her unique ability is to summon her pet wolf which can be done during a combo or individually, it is also seen after Sapphire performs an uppercut along with her wolf. She shares Kazumi's Hell Axle but has an additional downward kick and her unblockable move but it's stronger than Kazumi's and Heihachi Mishima. She also has a taunt where she calmly pets her wolf during the fight. Powers * Ergokinesis '''- Sapphire has a incredible power of energy, that she uses when gathering chi energy from Gaia. ** '''Gather Chi - Sapphire can gather chi energy. ** Energy Projectile - Sapphire can throw energy fireball while standing on the ground and in the air. ** Energy Attack '''- Sapphire can use chi energy to increase the damage of his normal attacks (punches, kicks, etc.). * '''Superhuman Strength - Sapphire has the superhuman strength ability. Skills Stats Character Relationships Quotes Intro/Pre-Fight In Battle Attack Throw During Tag/Team Switch Taunt Victory Losing Continue Music/Theme Musical/Solo Themes Rivalry Themes Shared Themes Image Songs Trivia Category:Characters